Sniveling Prat
by Fangirldown
Summary: Arthur is ill and while Gwen does her best to try and help there is only one man Arthur wants with him. SLASH.


"Where's _Merlin_?" Arthur whined for what felt like the hundredth time before going into a coughing spell and Gwen let out a sigh as she moved about the room to get things in order for when Merlin ever did decide to show up.

"I don't know sire, he should be back anytime now." She said as she placed a cloth into cold water before making her way towards the four poster bed that Arthur laid in, his bare chest on display and glistening with sweat as the fever raged on. Gwen slowly dragged the cloth along his torso, admiring the way his skin was pulled taut over his defined muscles. She could faintly hear voices in the background but her eyes stayed trained on the perfectly sculpted body that lay just beneath her hand with the cloth acting as a barrier.

"GWEN." Arthur practically shouted and she jumped before her eyes hastily made their way to his, a look of embarrassment slowly creeping into her features. "Merlin's back." she looked behind her and sure enough there he stood at the table, pulling things out of a small drawstring pouch and mixing them together with water.

"Gaius would have come but he was busy assisting your father." Merlin said as he crushed up herbs and sprinkled them into a silver goblet.

"Gwen why don't you go and get some rest, Merlin can take it from here." Arthur said as he watched his servant work. Gwen looked between the men before bowing at Arthur's command and scurrying out of the room. "Good lord, I thought she'd never leave." Arthur said as he tossed his head back into the pillow.

"Well at least she was kind enough to stay with you while I went to get you medicine. I can't be here all the time." Merlin said bringing the goblet over to Arthur who glared at him.

"Well you should, especially now that I'm ill." Arthur whined again, never taking his eyes off Merlin's as he drank from the cup causing the warlock to grin at him.

"You always turn into a sniveling prat when your sick." Merlin said causing Arthur to look at him in shock.

"I _do_ not." He retorted as he lightly threw the cup at Merlin who quickly ducked out of the way and chuckled before heading to the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to bed." Merlin said with a cheeky smile as he looked at Arthur while standing next to the door.

"Merlin, come _here now_." Arthur demanded and with a roll of his eyes, Merlin walked towards and stopped a few inches shy of his bed. Arthur reached up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down roughly and placing his lips on his. Merlin's lips responded quickly against his, his hand reaching up and cupping the prince's face ever so delicately and he could feel just how hot the fever had made his skin. "Stay here." Arthur said once they broke apart and Merlin swept sweat soaked tendrils of hair from his forehead before placing his lips there.

"I wish I could but you know I can't." Merlin replied looking into his pale blue eyes before resuming a standing position. "You need to get some rest or you won't get better."

"Please." Arthur pleaded as he grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving and giving him the look that he knew Merlin could never resist. A look of vulnerability. With a sigh Merlin told him to scoot over and Arthur did just that as he joined him on the soft mattress, both men positioning themselves so Arthur was resting against Merlins chest, Merlins arm around his shoulders and their hands intertwined between them.

"You are _so_ lucky I love you." Merlin said looking down at Arthurs pale face, his eyes closed as he listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I know I am." Arthur said as his eyes fluttered open and looked up at the man who held his very heart. "But I love you too and I would risk anything for you." He said as he leaned up enough to make their lips touch once more. His words sunk deeply into Merlin's skin making him smile into the kiss.

"Don't worry prat, I'll stay with you as long as you need." Merlin chuckled when Arthur settled back down and closed his eyes, his mouth opening slightly and muttering a threat that soon died on his lips as he feel into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
